Priestess of the West
by KAISER AUTHOR-SAN III
Summary: Ageha Otsubaki has lived with her father for 20 years and majoring in history. One day, during a trip to visit the shrines around Tokyo, she gets transported to the feudal era. As if that's not enough, she is the priestess of Byakko, a legendary God that protects the western lands.With the rise of Naraku's power, she is on a mission to find the seven chosen guardians of Byakko.


**Priestess of the West**

* * *

Ageha Otsubaki has lived with her father for 20 years and majoring in history. One day, during a trip to visit the shrines around Tokyo, she gets transported to the feudal era, encountering demons almost at every corner. As if that's not enough, she is the priestess of Byakko, a legendary God that protects the western lands. With the rise of Naraku's power and forming allies, she is led on a mission to find the seven chosen guardians of Byakko and the first one happens to be a demon Lord of the west.

* * *

The delivery room was normally a room filled with joyful tears and happiness for the family since they were in the presence of a new family member.

For one young man, it was filled with sorrow and spiteful tears. He too was happy to be side by side with his wife and newborn child, but that was a dream that would never happen. The mans beloved wife died a minute after their child was born. The doctor and his attendees were just as devastated, but non so much as the man. His blue eyes looked upon the newborn – a girl with the same brown hair as his wife.

He looked at the child with nothing but rage, blaming his beloveds death on his own child. The nurses took the newborn away from his sight, the doctor doing his best to calm down the hysterical man.

As he calmed down, he visited the nursing room where he saw all the other newborns, his daughter wrapped up in a pink blanket, sleeping soundly and oblivious to anything around her. The man was so focused on the child, the hate building up until he heard someone else's footsteps walking towards him. He turned and as if his eyes weren't full of hurt and rage, they were now.

"Kanako…" He called out, seeing the older woman dressed up as always and the pearl necklace and earrings on her, indicating the wealth the woman must have had. This woman in front of him was his beloveds mother.

"Reiji, still a regular history teacher see." The older woman said, obvious venom in her voice.

"Still putting others down by your obnoxious attitude I see." Reiji said back, smirking lightly at the older woman's frowning expression. Hating her was an understatement if you ask.

"I heard about your wife…my daughter, passing away. My condolences."

"Bullshit! Tell me why you're really here, you hag!" Reiji shouted, thanking the hospital that the pane that separated the babies and him was soundproof. Kanako glared at the disappointment she had to call her son-in-law. Oh, if only her daughter listened to her and she'd be living the luxurious life. Instead, she picked the commoner life. The older woman stepped up to get a clear view of the nursing room, spotting the child that very much looked like her daughter. Once she found her, he turned to Reiji and pulled out an envelope containing money.

"Consider it a favor. My daughter, your wife, is dead and the child will have no mother; I'm taking the child and raise her in exchange for that money I just gave you. Do I have your consent? Good, we're in agreement then." Kanako said, arrogance and obnoxious confidence spewing around her. Reiji was in awe, the money was all his if he gave away his child. He smiled as he was then now able to rid of the child that killed his wife.

But-

That child was his wives!

His and hers!

They made that child together!

The child that they both swore and promised to protect at all costs. If Hana were here now, she'd frown at him and slap him, saying he was stupid for even being tempted by her mothers money. Money meant nothing. Reiji threw the envelope to the ground, making Kanako who was on her way to start claiming the child as hers to take care of, shocked that Reiji was stepping on the envelope. That wasn't enough for him though. He picked it up again, taking the money out and ripped it all, satisfied at the reaction he got from the damn hag.

"Fuck you and your damn money. That's MY child and you're not taking her away from me. Not now, not ever." He said, his chest bellowing with the newfound pride and gently looked at his little bundle of joy. The older woman left, angered obviously from the way she walked out and screamed at the nurse coming in. The nurse, who watched from the other side of the room, smiled at the man – a nurse that was there assisting the doctor in the delivery room.

"I'm proud of you sir. Your wife as well."

It was just going to be him and his daughter. The two against the world.

"Sir, do you now want to name the girl?" The nurse asked, readying her pen. Reiji remembered that he hasn't given the child a name yet – how stupid of him.

'Heh…Hana said that about me all the time. That woman..' He thought, bittersweet memories already running through his head. Enough of that though, he had to think of a name all by himself now…

"Ageha... Ageha Otsubaki. That's her name. Ageha Otsubaki."

'Hana...I was stupid. If you were here now, you'd hit me in the head and say "You're so stupid" like you always did."

Just as he finished his sentence, he was slapped by the head, making him yelp and look around to see who it was that slapped him, but he found no one. The nurse left a couple minutes ago.

But, had no one noticed the day of white light surrounding the child?


End file.
